


Here's My Heart (Here's My Mouth)

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: Meeting Jaebum was a blessing in disguise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do i like this? fuck no. 
> 
> am i posting it anyway? obviously.
> 
> for both of my raes, enabling queens
> 
> also there's no plot i swear

Jinyoung turns a corner, the cart of books squeaking against the carpet. It’s been pretty uneventful today. Not many students have come in, but that tends to happen on Mondays. He sees Youngjae, looking up at a shelf that’s out of his reach. “Hey. Do you need something?”

“I’m looking for this book on quantum physics but. It’s. Up there.” Youngjae keeps staring up at it, not making any effort to actually get it. 

Jinyoung grabs one of the step stools and gets up on it, sliding the book from its spot on the shelf. “Here.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Youngjae says, staring down at the book to observe the back. “How’s your paper coming along?”

Jinyoung shrugs. “It’s moving.” He feels like he’s read every single article on intersectional feminism and the impact it has had on society in South Korea, but it’s hard to word things himself. He can’t just copy and source each article to form an essay, even though he’d like to. Youngjae reaches out and pats his shoulder, assuring him that he’ll get it done on time. 

Jinyoung thanks him, watching him walk away, and gets back to work, taking a stack of books up to his chin. He turns to put them all where they belong, but he ends up bumping into someone, and they all go crashing to the floor. Shaken, he stares at the person in front of him, heat rushing to his cheeks when he sees who it is. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Jaebum says, kneeling down and picking the books up. He curses under his breath.

Jinyoung gets down and puts them back in order, assuring him that it’s okay. He reaches out to curl his hand around the back of Jaebum’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him briefly. Suddenly, he’s glad it’s been slow today, glad there are only three or four other people in the entire library at the moment.

Jaebum helps him put the books away, handing them to him so he can shove them up on the higher shelf. “I wanted to surprise you but...”

Jinyoung steps down from the stool, smiling, “Well, it worked. You surprised me.” He thinks Jaebum looks particularly good today. His hair is growing out, and he’s wearing the new leather jacket Jinyoung got him for his birthday. Unable to help himself, he twirls Jaebum’s black hair between his fingers. “Did you finish your book?”

Nodding, Jaebum places his hands on Jinyoung’s waist. “I’m just looking for a new one to read.” He looks around, making sure no one’s watching, pulling Jinyoung close and kissing him, deeper than before, his hands sliding down to grab his ass. 

Jinyoung breathes into his mouth, “I’m working. Don’t distract me.” He doesn’t move away, though, pushing back into Jaebum’s hands. 

Jaebum squeezes his ass through his jeans, laughing, “You’re not busy.”

“There are cameras,” Jinyoung mumbles, pulling Jaebum’s lower lip between his teeth, hands running through his hair and messing it up. 

“How many times does the library have to pull out security footage?”

Jinyoung hums, kissing him quietly, trying not to moan as Jaebum kneads his ass. He yanks on Jaebum’s hair, panting into his mouth. A noise startles both of them and Jinyoung clears his throat, wiping his wet lips with the sleeve of his jacket. “I should really...get back to work.”

“Okay,” Jaebum replies. “I’ll see you later, yeah? I need to get home to work on my paper anyway.”

Jinyoung nods, pecking his lips once more before sending him off, smiling to himself when Jaebum’s out of view.

-

“How was work?” Jaebum asks as Jinyoung walks through the front door.

“Boring until you showed up. Then boring again.” He takes his shoes off and greets Nora, who meows up at him. He heads over to the couch, where Jaebum’s on his laptop, probably typing up the paper he was talking about earlier. He leans down to kiss him. Jaebum tastes like cherries, he must have put some lip balm on. Jinyoung nuzzles his nose against Jaebum’s and says, “I’m going to shower.”

“Go ahead. I’m almost done with my paper. Hopefully I’ll finish by the time you’re done.”

Jinyoung heads off, grabbing a clean pair of pajamas. The bathroom is still warm. Jaebum must have showered a while ago. 

He always takes his time in the shower. He likes the solitude, especially after a long day of work and school. He rests his head against the wall, feeling the hot water pound against his back. Maybe he should get a massage. His back is killing him, muscles tense and tight, straining every time he moves. 

He tries not to think of the short essay he needs to write for his psychology class by the end of the week. He still needs 8000 words for his women’s studies class. Jinyoung rubs his face, rinsing his body one last time before turning the water off. 

When he heads out of the bathroom, Jaebum is in bed, reading a book Jinyoung has never seen. “Did you check that out today?”

Jaebum nods. “It’s interesting so far.” He pats the space next to him, “C’mere.” Jinyoung climbs up onto the bed, curling up to him. 

There are so many things Jinyoung loves about Jaebum, countless things that he wouldn’t be able to say in one lifetime. He loves the way Jaebum looks at him, his gaze intense, he loves the way Jaebum’s hands run over his body, slow and meaningful. They may not have much in common, but they work. Jinyoung wouldn’t want anyone else. 

Jaebum sets his book aside, grabbing one of Jinyoung’s legs and pulling it over his waist, attaching his lips to his neck. Jinyoung’s fingers play with Jaebum’s hair, the short pieces at the nape of his neck, the long pieces that curl at the ends. Jaebum’s mouth is fire on his skin, flames engulfing him, turning him into ash. Jinyoung tightens his leg and moans, not stopping Jaebum from marking up his whole neck. He knows he’ll regret it when he sees dark purple marks all over, but right now, caring about that isn’t high on his list of priorities. 

He remembers when he started dating Jaebum, the slight hesitation of approval from his friends. They didn’t stop him, but told him to be cautious, knowing how different he is from Jaebum. It’s been two years and they’re still going strong. Jinyoung’s friends began to open up to Jaebum after about a month of Jinyoung gushing over him every chance he got. Jaebum’s friends were welcoming from the get-go. It’s kind of funny, Jinyoung thinks, two completely different groups of people coming together and getting along well. 

Jinyoung grabs Jaebum’s chin, tilting his head up so he can kiss him. Jaebum’s hand goes straight to his ass, slipping under the waistband of his pajamas to squeeze his bare skin. Jinyoung makes a soft noise, slightly rutting up against him. There’s a knock at the front door and Jinyoung pulls away, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Fuck,” Jaebum groans. “I asked Wonpil to bring me the notes for Film Theory.”

Jinyoung hums and watches Jaebum walk off. Their apartment is a small studio, not very spacious, but it’s just them, so they don’t need much room. Nora hops up onto the bed, nuzzling her face into Jinyoung’s arm, getting his attention. 

Wonpil greets Jinyoung warmly, before heading to the fridge and grabbing a beer. Jaebum doesn’t stop him, actually taking a beer when it’s offered to him. “Do you want one, Jinyoung?” Wonpil asks, waving around a bottle. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, rolling out of bed. His body screams at him, his bones tired, but he pays it no mind. Hopefully a beer or two will help loosen him up. 

A beer or two turns into five. First off, Jinyoung didn’t even know they had so much beer in their fridge, so he supposes it’s a good thing that they’re emptying it. He’s draped over Jaebum on the sofa, all morality thrown out the window as he practically shoves his tongue down his throat in front of Wonpil. 

Wonpil thoughtfully says, “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel about this, but it’s pretty hot.” He downs some more beer, sighing, “I wish Dowoon was here.”

Jaebum pulls away from Jinyoung’s mouth, spit connecting their lips, “Hey, you can always call him.” Jinyoung squirms in his lap, needy, and Jaebum rubs circles into his hips. “We’re out of beer, though.”

Wonpil shrugs, “It’s fine.” He looks out the window, sighing. “It’s dark out already...and as much as I’d like to stay and watch you two go at it, I have class early in the morning.” He picks up his phone and calls Younghyun, slurring, “Come get me. I’m at Jaebum and Jinyoung’s. And hurry up because they’re about to fuck in front of me.”

He hangs up, ungracefully dropping his phone onto his lap. His head spins and he shuts his eyes, tilting his head back. He can hear wet noises coming from Jaebum and Jinyoung, and can’t help but think how out of character it is for Jinyoung to be like this. He also can’t recall ever seeing Jinyoung get hammered. 

Jinyoung grinds down against Jaebum, moaning into his mouth, fisting his hands in his hair. He pushes back into Jaebum’s palms, hands kneading his ass under his briefs, gasping when he feels Jaebum’s fingers rub against his entrance. 

It sobers him up a little, and he hisses, “Behave, we have a guest.”

Jaebum laughs, pulling back and staring at Wonpil, who is asleep. “Our guest isn’t even conscious,” Jaebum says. 

The doorbell rings and Jinyoung scrambles off of Jaebum’s lap, unsteady on his feet as he goes to answer. 

Younghyun eyes him up and down, holding back a laugh. “Jesus, you’re wasted. Nice to see you, Jinyoung.” He steps inside and goes over to the couch, shaking Wonpil awake. He greets Jaebum as Wonpil regains consciousness, groaning loudly. 

Wonpil clings to him, ready to fall over when he stands. “Bye guys,” Wonpil slurs, “please pray that I don’t throw up.”

“You’re in my thoughts,” Jaebum deadpans. 

They leave after Wonpil struggles to get his shoes on, and the apartment is quiet once again. 

Jinyoung turns all of the lights off and stumbles over to the bed, where Jaebum has moved to. Jaebum kisses him sloppily, accidentally burping into his mouth. It sends him into a fit of giggles. Jaebum reaches over and turns the lamp off, becoming sleepy. Jinyoung is still giggling, but it dies down when Jaebum wraps himself around him. 

He holds Jaebum tightly, feeling his warmth. He’s suddenly hit with an intense need to sleep. Jaebum is already breathing deeply into his chest, and Jinyoung figures he might as well follow suit.

-

Returning books into the system is tedious. He scans every book, taking the return slips out of them. He looks at the clock and wonders what Jaebum is doing. He should have gotten out of work a while ago. Jinyoung puts every book in alphabetical order by author, just to pass some more time. He loads them all into the book cart, ignoring the pounding in his head, remnants of the hangover he had this morning.

“Hey.”

Jinyoung has never been more relieved to see Jaebum with two cups of coffee in his hands. He smiles, taking the one that’s offered to him. “You’re a life saver.” He takes a sip and feels warmth spread through his whole body. “How was work?”

Jaebum rolls his eyes, “Someone came in looking for a venti hot caramel macchiato with three pumps of vanilla and skim milk and no whip. They were pissed when I told them we’re not a Starbucks.” Jinyoung snorts so hard, coffee almost comes out of his nose. Jaebum sighs, “What part of college campus coffee shop do people not understand? If they want overpriced coffee they can drive five more minutes to Starbucks.” Jinyoung nods sympathetically. Jaebum frowns, “I don’t know, Jinyoung. Being a barista isn’t really my thing.”

“That indie record store by the mall is hiring,” he says. It piques Jaebum’s interest. “Guy came in here and left this flyer.” He reaches behind him and grabs the flyer off of the counter. “You know we have that board over there with job advertisements.”

“I’ll look into it. Can I keep this?” Jinyoung nods and Jaebum leans over the counter to kiss him. “By the way, Wonpil called me.” Jinyoung blushes furiously, remembering what they did in front of him last night. Jaebum laughs, “Yeah. Basically. He thanked me for the beer. And told me to thank you for the show.”

Jinyoung rubs a hand over his face. “This is why I don’t get drunk in front of other people.” His headache suddenly returns full force. He needs some aspirin. “At least we have space in our fridge now.”

Jaebum smiles, amused. Jinyoung loves when he smiles at him, his eyes turning into happy little crescents. “Your neck looks good, by the way.”

Jinyoung pulls his collar up farther, embarrassed. He saw it in the mirror this morning, dark hickeys all over his skin. He acts annoyed, “I wonder why it looks like this.” He doesn’t mention the fact that the one above his collarbone looks like a heart among the others, galaxies that Jaebum hand painted himself.

Jaebum leans closer, “My compliments to whoever did it.” Jinyoung scoffs. “Hey, you liked it when I was doing it.”

“I always like it when you’re doing it,” Jinyoung hisses, “the part I don’t like is having to walk around with all of it.”

“Sorry, baby.”

Jinyoung hates that he melts when Jaebum calls him that. It’s not like he could genuinely be mad at him for it. “It’s fine,” he sighs. “I should get back to work.”

“I’ll see you later, okay? I’m going to order pizza tonight.”

Jinyoung nods, kissing him goodbye, savoring the lingering heat on his lips when Jaebum leaves.

-

“If I had a dollar for every time I heard some frat kid say he wants to _nail a hot chick_ , I’d have enough to pay for my tuition,” Jinyoung complains as he enters the apartment. Jaebum looks up from where he’s watching TV. Jinyoung continues, “Maybe if they respected women, they’d actually get laid. Assholes.”

Jaebum asks, “Rough day?”

“Not really. I just—I hate overhearing things. And it’s hard not to overhear when the library is dead silent otherwise.”

“Well, cheer up because I ordered pizza.”

Jinyoung flops down on the couch, on top of Jaebum. He buries his face in Jaebum’s chest, sighing contentedly when Jaebum pets his hair. Jaebum kisses the top of his head and Jinyoung closes his eyes, mumbling, “Wake me up when the pizza gets here.”

“Well...I’m gonna have to get up when the pizza arrives.”

Jinyoung doesn’t reply, breathing evenly, becoming a dead weight on top of Jaebum. Jaebum simply continues to run his fingers through his hair. He must be exhausted. 

Jaebum watches TV with the volume low, idly tracing circles into Jinyoung’s back. When the delivery person knocks on the door, Jaebum gently slips out from underneath him, trying not to wake him. He goes to the front door and thanks the delivery guy, turning around and seeing Jinyoung sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. 

“Here,” Jaebum says, putting the pizza box on the coffee table. He goes to get some cups of water, and when he returns, Jinyoung is asleep again. 

Jaebum isn’t going to wake him this time—he can eat later.

-

“I’m glad I chose intersectional feminism as my topic but...ten thousand words is overkill,” Jinyoung says. He sighs, scrolling through his essay, “My sentences are too short and choppy.”

“You’re going to combust if you keep spending ten minutes on each sentence. Just write it and go back to it later,” Jaebum advises. He looks at Jinyoung, who is frowning down at his laptop. He says his name to get his attention and Jinyoung makes a soft noise to show he’s listening. “Come here.”

“I have 3000 more words,” Jinyoung whines. 

“I don’t care. Get your ass over here.”

His tone is sharp, and Jinyoung immediately closes his laptop, getting up and walking over to the bed. Jaebum tugs on his arm when he’s within reach, pulling Jinyoung on top of him. Jinyoung continues to whine and Jaebum mouths at his neck, “Relax. You’ll get your paper done.” He nuzzles his nose into the sensitive spot behind his ear, feeling Jinyoung shudder. “I know what you need,” he whispers deviously, “let me eat you out.”

“Jaebum,” comes the response, completely unamused. 

“C’mon.”

While Jinyoung doesn’t have a problem with Jaebum’s sex drive, it tends to show itself at inopportune moments. For example, when he still has three thousand words to write for his essay. 

Jaebum starts to shove Jinyoung’s pants down, and Jinyoung lets him, giving in. It’ll probably make him feel better, anyway.

-

Jinyoung isn’t the type to party. Jaebum really isn’t, either, but if he’s invited somewhere, he usually goes. When Younghyun invites them over for a party, Jinyoung protests, not sure if he can survive seeing Wonpil after what happened last time they were together with alcohol. But of course, Jinyoung gives into Jaebum’s begging.

The first thing Jinyoung sees is Mark draping himself all over Yugyeom, clearly intoxicated. Yugyeom doesn’t seem to mind, his cheeks flushed, and he’s obviously a little tipsy as well. Dowoon’s chatting animatedly with Jackson, who seems just as enthused to speak with him.

Sungjin appears out of nowhere and shoves unopened cans of beer in their hands, “Hey guys! Glad you came.” Jaebum smiles and Jinyoung stares at the beer can like it’s his worst enemy. Sungjin asks, “What, not feeling beer tonight? There’s vodka and whiskey, too.”

“No, I just...”

Sungjin’s face changes, “Ah, right. Wonpil told me what happened. You guys are crazy! Anyway, have fun.”

Jinyoung is filled with the uncontrollable urge to smack Wonpil. He _told_ Sungjin. How many other people did he tell? Jaebum slips an arm around his waist, sensing his irritation. “Don’t drink if you don’t want to,” Jaebum says, sipping some of his beer. Jinyoung angrily cracks open the can and downs half of it in one go. Jaebum blinks at him, “Okay then.”

“I’d rather be drunk right now.”

Jaebum laughs into his ear and guides him over to the corner of the room, where Wonpil is taking shots. Wonpil excitedly greets them and shoves shot glasses into their hands. 

There are so many people here, it’s overwhelming. Jinyoung has never even seen half of these people. He takes a shot, fire down his throat. He looks around, seeing a couple dancing, and notices the girl’s hand, down the boy’s pants. Jinyoung spits, saliva dribbling down his chin. 

Wonpil furrows his eyebrows and hands him some paper towels. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung says. He takes three more shots. Jaebum asks him if he’s sure about it, and Jinyoung nods.

Jaebum drags him away from the shots, into the mess of people, placing his hands on Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung hooks his arms around his neck, moving with him, feeling his entire body heat up. Jaebum has always been a good dancer, having been on a b-boy team for years when he was younger. Jinyoung remembers when Jaebum showed him videos, watching him win countless dance battles. He was floored, but it also explains why Jaebum can move the way he does. 

Jinyoung grinds up against him and Jaebum growls into his mouth, kissing him messily. 

The alcohol doesn’t take too long to settle, Jinyoung’s vision blurring, his blood thrumming through his veins. He grabs Jaebum’s hand, tugging him through the crowd of people, to what he knows is Wonpil’s room. He slams the door shut behind them and shoves Jaebum against it, sucking on his neck. 

“You can’t possibly be drunk already,” Jaebum breathes. “We’ve only been here for an hour.”

“Yeah, well, I’m drunk,” he slurs, lips wet against Jaebum’s. All of those shots really did him in. “I’m drunk and I want you to fuck me, please and thank you.”

Jaebum laughs incredulously. “You know where we are, right?” It never fails to impress Jaebum, how Jinyoung craves sex when he gets drunk. It’s like a switch. An alcohol triggered switch. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung breathes, and his cheeks are so red, Jaebum touches them, hot under his fingertips. The alcohol is still settling, getting him drunker by the second. At least, he thinks it’s the alcohol, it could just be Jaebum. 

Jaebum pushes him back and they both stumble, landing on Wonpil’s bed with a thump. 

Everything is a huge blur for Jinyoung. Clothes coming off, Jaebum raiding Wonpil’s dresser for lube, Jaebum shoving his fingers into him. He isn’t sure if everything is being fast forwarded or if it’s in slow motion. All he knows is it’s hot in here, and Jaebum’s dick feels like his religion. 

Jaebum pins his arms above his head, slamming into him, panting into his mouth. Jinyoung moans, kissing him hard, legs wrapped around his waist to try to get him deeper with every thrust. 

They can both hear the shouts and loud music from the other side of the door. Jinyoung knows no one can hear him. He cries out when Jaebum speeds up, cock dragging inside of him, hardly slick enough, but it’s how he likes it. Jaebum breathes, “Wonpil’s going to murder me for having sex in his bed.”

Jinyoung blurts out, “Maybe we should have invited him, then.” That earns a laugh from Jaebum. “Really. We left him out the other day.”

Jaebum tightens his grip on Jinyoung’s wrists, trying not to laugh again, “Maybe next time, baby.”

Jaebum hits him just right and has Jinyoung throwing his head back, coming between them, untouched. Jinyoung goes limp, moaning as Jaebum tries to finish up fast, oversensitive but not telling him to stop. 

He can feel the exact moment Jaebum comes, feels wet and filthy when he pulls out. Jaebum leans down to lick the mess from Jinyoung’s tummy, earning a whimper, before collapsing beside him, breathing heavily. He kisses Jinyoung’s forehead when he turns to cuddle up to him. 

“We should go,” Jaebum says.

“No,” Jinyoung mumbles, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over him, fatigue getting the best of him. He kicks the blanket up and covers both of them, losing consciousness in seconds. 

Jaebum hopes Wonpil doesn’t want his bed tonight. Jinyoung sure as hell isn’t moving from this spot.

-

There’s something off when Jinyoung wakes up. His nose is shoved into someone’s hair, but there are two pairs of arms around his waist. He looks down and sees Jaebum, snoring into his chest, and turns around, only to find Wonpil passed out behind him.

He doesn’t think much of it, until he realizes he’s completely naked, and so is Jaebum. Startled, he shoves Wonpil off of the bed, feeling immediate regret when he hears Wonpil’s pained whimper. He leans his head over the edge of the bed and says, “Sorry, you scared me.”

Wonpil blinks up at him. “ _I_ scared you? You’re in my bed. Naked.” He gets up, rubbing his eyes. Jinyoung wonders if he’s hungover. Oddly enough, Jinyoung isn’t feeling any after effects. “Seriously...you two...” 

Jinyoung shakes Jaebum awake, and Jaebum’s entire face is adorably swollen from sleep. He doesn’t open his eyes, but hums, “Hm?”

“We should go, hyung. Wonpil has to sleep.”

Jaebum grumbles into the pillow, “We were sleeping just fine, tell him to come back to bed.” With that, Jaebum rolls over and goes back to sleep. 

Jinyoung looks at Wonpil, expression apologetic. Wonpil throws a pair of underwear at him, “Put these on.”

Jinyoung notices that they’re Jaebum’s, but he does as he’s told, and Wonpil slides back into bed. It’s a tight squeeze but it’s not uncomfortable. Wonpil throws a leg over Jinyoung’s thighs and sinks his weight into the bed, quickly drifting off. 

It’s a strange feeling, to not know you’ve fallen asleep, but to wake up. Jinyoung covers his eyes with his arm, hiding himself from the sun.

Beside him, Jaebum shifts, “Mmh, Jinyoung, you up?” Jinyoung makes a noise to confirm. Jaebum sits up, looking over at Wonpil, who is still knocked out. He asks, “How’s your head?”

“Fine.” He isn’t hungover, thankfully. He mumbles, “I feel kind of bad for Wonpil.”

“Trust me, he’s not going to care when he wakes up. You wanna head home before Sungjin forces us to help clean?”

Jinyoung laughs and nods, slipping out of bed and putting his clothes back on.

-

“I have something to tell you,” Jaebum says, when they’re both in the shower, under the hot spray of water. Jinyoung shoves Jaebum’s head back so he can wash the shampoo from his hair, momentarily focused.

“What?”

“Honestly I should have said this earlier. I know we’ve been dating for a long ass time. But I—this is going to sound so weird...” He rubs a hand over his wet face. “I used to hook up with Wonpil. Before I met you.”

Jinyoung nods slowly, processing his words, expecting more. “Okay. And?”

“And...I just...I wanted you to know.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung happily says, “I thought it was going to be something way worse.” He grabs Jaebum’s face in his hands and kisses him, licking his way into his mouth, sloppy from the hot spray of water. “I don’t care about what you used to do.” Jaebum has always been loyal to him, and that’s all that matters. Jaebum slides his hands up and down Jinyoung’s sides, mumbling praises into his mouth. Jinyoung grins, “Say that again.”

“I’m so fucking glad you’re with me, Jinyoung, I love you so much.”

Happiness bubbles in his chest. Jinyoung giddily says, “I love when you get all cheesy and shit. I love you.” Jaebum laughs, sliding his fingers up into Jinyoung’s wet hair, smooth with conditioner. Jaebum rubs Jinyoung’s chin, rough stubble under his palm. “I have to shave,” Jinyoung mumbles, “it’s been like three days.”

Jaebum laughs, kissing a line up Jinyoung’s jaw. He finds it pretty funny, how someone with such a baby face can pretty much grow a full beard so quickly. Jaebum remembers the first time he saw Jinyoung, scruffy, when he had the flu and couldn’t get out of bed for anything, much less shave. 

Later, when Jinyoung’s typing up the rest of his essay, he can’t focus. At all. He can hear Jaebum in bed, turning pages in his book. The apartment is quiet, and it’s the perfect atmosphere to actually get work done, but it’s driving Jinyoung insane. He slams his laptop shut and fists his hands in his hair, tugging. “I can’t! I can’t fucking finish this shit!”

He turns around and Jaebum is looking at him with _those_ eyes, the gaze that makes Jinyoung want to cry. “Don’t look at me like that,” he says, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “Hyung,” he squeaks, his lower lip trembling.

“Get over here.”

Jaebum opens his arms for him and Jinyoung climbs onto his lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck and sniffling. Jaebum rubs his back comfortingly, and Jinyoung wonders what he’d do without Jaebum. Lose his mind, probably. Jaebum keeps him stable, keeps him afloat.

He knows he does a lot for Jaebum, as well. When Jaebum broke down and almost dropped all of his classes, Jinyoung was there for him. Jaebum was ready to let go of his dreams, ready to quit it all, the weight of the world crushing him. He had already come so far, and it would have broken him in the future. Jinyoung knew this and didn’t let him give up, stood beside him, held his hand every step of the way.

He breathes in deeply, rubbing his cheek on Jaebum’s shoulder. A few tears escape, but he doesn’t cry anymore. 

“Baby,” Jaebum whispers, lips ghosting over his ear, “you’re psyching yourself out. Just relax. You still have three weeks before the paper is due. You’ll get it done.” His words calm Jinyoung, assure him that things will be okay. “Don’t work on it anymore for today, alright? Here, lie down.” He maneuvers them so Jinyoung’s head is tucked under his chin, thigh in between his legs.

Jinyoung breathes against his throat, “You do too much for me.”

“Both of us are gonna graduate, okay? We’re going to get our degrees and then we can move into a bigger apartment. One more year, Jinyoung, we’re almost there.”

A soft meow gains Jinyoung’s attention. He turns and Nora meows at him, stepping closer to be pet. Jinyoung reaches out a hand and scratches under her chin.

“Nora doesn’t want you to be sad,” Jaebum says.

Jinyoung laughs, “I know. I don’t want to be sad, either.” Nora climbs over him and situates herself between him and Jaebum. She purrs contentedly, nuzzling her face into Jinyoung’s palm and licking his skin. When he feels like he’s about to fall off the edge, he needs to remember he’s loved, needs to remember how much he means to the people around him.

It gives him the strength to persevere.

-

The library has been particularly busy today. Students have begun to cram for their midterms, the tables all full, returned books piling high. Jinyoung feels like he’s lost his mind, running in circles trying to organize everything. Can’t they at least put things back where they found them?

The light near the encyclopedias has gone out and Jinyoung hasn’t had the time to go and fix it. Luckily, no one ever goes over there anyway. It’s not high on his list of things to do.

He spins around to go make sure none of the computers have been left with personal information on them, but hits something solid. 

“Whoa there, speedy. Take a break.”

Irritated, Jinyoung huffs, “I have work to do, Jaebum.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow, rubbing circles into Jinyoung’s hips. “Someone’s a little touchy today.”

Jinyoung’s expression changes as he regrets his attitude. He sighs, “I’m sorry. It’s just been really hectic today.”

“Where’s your supervisor?”

“On lunch,” he bitterly replies. Jaebum kisses the scowl from his face and Jinyoung pouts when he pulls away, grabbing his face and bringing him back in. 

Jaebum grabs his wrist tightly, dragging him along. Jinyoung asks what he’s doing and Jaebum shushes him, guiding him to the encyclopedias, where the light has gone out. Jaebum pushes him against the wall beside the emergency exit door and Jinyoung impatiently asks him what he’s doing. 

“What am I doing?” Jaebum mumbles, “Getting you off.”

Jinyoung gasps as Jaebum grabs a handful of his dick through his pants. Anxiety runs through his veins as he reaches down and stops him, “Jaebum I’m _working_. If I get caught I’ll get fired.”

“We won’t get caught. There are no lights and who the fuck needs an encyclopedia to study? Plus, I’ve always wanted to do this.” He chuckles softly and presses his lips to Jinyoung’s ear, “You just gotta stay quiet.” The shaky exhale Jinyoung lets out makes Jaebum hesitate. “I’ll stop if you tell me to. Just say it, alright?”

Jinyoung relaxes against the wall and nods. Jaebum unbuckles his belt, pulling down the zipper on his jeans. He doesn’t push his pants down, lets them hang loosely around his hips just in case. He rubs the front of Jinyoung’s briefs, tongue sliding into his mouth, and feels Jinyoung’s cock twitch under his palm. 

It takes a bit more work than usual since Jinyoung’s nerves are running wild. Jaebum places wet kisses to his neck, up his jaw, tugging his ear between his teeth. Jinyoung squirms, helplessly grabbing at Jaebum’s arms. 

Jinyoung finally calms down when Jaebum whispers sweet nothings into his ear, distracting him. Jaebum dips his hand past the waistband of his briefs, gently working his hand over his dick. He pulls back to spit into his palm, hoping to make the slide a little easier. Jinyoung slumps against the wall, weakly thrusting into his fist. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Jinyoung grumbles. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, hearing his heartbeat in his ears, pounding. The area surrounding them is silent. He can hear Jaebum almost panting, overexcited.

Jaebum presses his thumb into the underside of Jinyoung’s cock, tracing the vein. He drops to his knees and Jinyoung’s eyes shoot open, “Hyung, what—”

This isn’t conspicuous at all. If anyone sees them, they’ll most definitely know what they’re up to. Jinyoung is blushing furiously, but his hands find their way into Jaebum’s hair anyway. 

Jaebum nuzzles his nose into the coarse curls at the base, warm and musky. He licks along the length, tongue dipping into the slit, picking up the precome that leaks when he squeezes. 

Jinyoung runs his hands through Jaebum’s hair, silky between his fingers. Even after all of the time they’ve been together, Jaebum is still clumsy with sucking Jinyoung off. His jaw always ends up hurting and he finishes with his hands. He can’t go very far, but it doesn’t bother Jinyoung. Knowing Jaebum’s so focused on him, so focused on making him feel good, is always enough for him. 

Jaebum makes a filthy slurping noise, spit and precome pooling in his mouth, and Jinyoung pulls his hair hard as a warning. They’re still in public, still in the library. If anyone was around, they would have heard it. Jaebum sucks on the head, letting his spit drip onto the ground. It’s dirty, it’s disgusting, but Jinyoung can’t deny he’s ridiculously turned on. 

Jinyoung’s cock is slick enough for Jaebum to jerk him off easily. The sound is telling, easily recognizable. Jinyoung shivers, taking a chance and looking down, only to see Jaebum gazing up at him, eyes dark. Jinyoung grabs his chin, running his thumb over his lips, wet and soft, before pressing two fingers into his mouth. 

Shamelessly, Jaebum sucks on his fingers, tongue working along the digits. He closes his eyes, like having Jinyoung’s fingers in his mouth is a gift. His hand doesn’t falter on Jinyoung’s dick, flicking his wrist. 

Jinyoung pulls his fingers out, smearing the wetness on Jaebum’s cheek. Jaebum looks so vulnerable right now, so out of it, the thrill and fear of doing this in public rushing through him. 

Jinyoung squeaks, covering his mouth as his breathing speeds up. Jaebum has barely enough time to get his mouth back around Jinyoung’s dick before he comes, warm and bitter on his tongue.

He gets Jinyoung tucked back into his jeans and stands up. Jinyoung stares at him, his expression dreamy. He hooks his fingers around Jaebum’s belt loops, but Jaebum shakes his head, “I’ll just. Jerk off in the car.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Jaebum kisses him deeply, grinning deviously when he pulls back. “I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he cheekily says. “I’ll see you at home, baby.”

“Okay, hyung.” He makes sure to kiss him once again, before releasing him. “I’ll see you.”

-

“ _You_. You are so bad,” Jinyoung says, accusingly, as he toes off his shoes in the doorway. “I can’t believe we did that.”

Jaebum beams, clearly proud of himself. He’s on the bed with Nora sleeping on his chest. “Pretty fun, yeah?”

Jinyoung warns, “Don’t you ever think about doing that in public ever again, Im Jaebum.” Jaebum whines and Jinyoung shushes him. “I’m going to take a bath. Did you shower already?”

Jaebum shakes his head and gently moves Nora, who makes a soft noise. “Use a bath bomb,” he says. 

Laughing, Jinyoung nods, going to the bathroom. He opens the cupboard under the sink and grabs the small basket there. “Which one?”

Jaebum hums, “Do we have the vanilla cream one?”

“Yeah. We still have half. I’ll throw it in.”

Personally, Jinyoung’s not a huge fan of this one. It has tiny glitter particles and leaves his body covered in shimmer for the next two days. Except, Jaebum loves it, loves opening the window when the sun is setting, and watching the way Jinyoung’s body glows under the orange light when he fucks him. 

Jinyoung makes sure the water is hot when he fills up the tub. Jaebum rests his head against the doorway and stares lovingly at him. “Jinyoung.”

“Hm?” He turns and sees Jaebum smiling softly at him. 

“I love you so much,” Jaebum tells him.

Jinyoung’s heart threatens to come out of his mouth. “I love you, too, hyung.” It’s cute when Jaebum gets sentimental. He doesn’t always say it, but he shows it in every action. 

Jinyoung has never felt so loved in his entire life. Meeting Jaebum was a blessing in disguise. He can’t imagine what would have happened if he didn’t give Jaebum a call after he scribbled his number on Jinyoung’s coffee cup. 

“Um. Jinyoung,” Jaebum says, snapping him out of his daze. “The tub’s going to overflow.”

Jinyoung panics, rushing to turn the water off, Jaebum’s laugh echoing off the walls.


End file.
